


Pleasure And Fitness

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Kinky, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Betty and Jughead are pornstars
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	Pleasure And Fitness

Betty was didn’t particularly like her job but she had bills to pay and no degree to help her otherwise. Her career had taken off soon after a producer had seen one of her videos from her webcaming days. Now she was perhaps the most beloved porn stars from her roles as the innocent student to a seductive mistress and was known by the name PonytailPlaymate. 

Today she was paired with Jughead better known as SerpentKing by popular demand. She had heard of him of course, the whispering me in the industry certainly painted a nice picture of him and he definitely was the hottest man she had ever laid eyes on with his toned but not overly bulky muscles. (not that she would ever admit it). 

She was dressing in comfortable yoga pants and a sports bra that did wonders for her figure. She was supposed the “struggling women in the gym” while Jughead’s character helped her. Porn story lines never made sense to her in-fact they made her cringe, but she had a job to do, one she was damn good at. 

She took her place on the mat and started her act. She stood in the tree pose and stumbled to the side a little when Jughead entered the room. He was quick in taking his place behind her and ran his hands in and down her sides in an action that was supposed to look like he was correcting her stance. 

His fingers brushed her breasts that left her skin tingling. ‘Oh, that’s new’, she had had sex with dozens of men and non of them had this effect on her. 

She was bought out of her trance when he whispered “you’ve got a great form, baby” loud enough for the cameras and bought his hand down to caress her butt. Fuck if it wasn’t the sexiest voice she’s ever heard. 

She bit her lip and turned her head to look at him seductively still maintaining their position and then they were kissing. She tugged on his hair to bring him impossibly closer and her tongue begged for entrance. 

He trailed his hands across her bare stomach as they kissed and squeezed both her boobs his each hand. He disconnected their lips to kiss down to her neck and tore open the fabric of her bra. She let out a loud moan (definitely not for show) at the harsh tug of her nipples. 

“You like it rough huh? It’s always the innocent looking ones isn’t? So tell me baby, are you a whore?” He delivered a hard slap to her tit and she let out a whimper. “I asked you something” she knew he was just following the script but she got the sudden urge to please him. 

“Yes s-sir” she moaned out when his right hand reached down to cup her pussy through the fabric of her pants where a wet patch had formed while the other pulled her flushed against him. 

She closed her eyes to savior the feel of his hands all over her and his hard on pressing against her ass. Her hips bucked toward his hand as he rubbed at her and then all at once it was all gone. 

She whimpered at the loss and opened her eyes to find him pulling out a pair of nipple clamps. “so impatient” he tsked when her wide eyes met his. 

He took slow torturous step towards her left the clamps next to her feet. Without warning he pulled her in for another filled kiss, making it extra showy while his hand trailed down her body. 

A while later his mouth followed his hand. He licked the valley between her breast before moving to the right and sucking her painfully erect nipple into his mouth while the his hand teased the other one. He switch then a paid the second nipple the same attention he had the first. 

Once he was satisfied, he picked up the abandoned clamps to attach them to her nipples and he pulled on the chain hanging in between to pull a lusty whine out of her. 

He then moved further south until he was kneeling in front of her and bit the skin at the edge of her pants. He chucked when she tried to get him closer to her pussy. He quickly pulled her pants down so she was left in a lacy black thong that left nothing to imagination. He groaned at the smell of her arousal and pushed her panty aside before he dove in. He licked a teasing strip from her centre to just below her clit. 

His skillful tongue drove her crazy until she was a shaking mess above him from the lack of stimulation on her aching bud. He moved then to her clit nipping at it before sucking it into his mouth and pushed two fingers inside her. She came with a loud moan yanking his hair back trying to pull him away. He wasn’t having any of it and continued to lick her wet lips and soon enough her second orgasm was close. 

He pulled away at the last second satisfied at the disgruntled look on her face. He curled the fingers inside her rubbing at her g-spot and pulled on the chain hanging between her breasts. He felt her spongy walls grip his fingers and a second later she was squirting all over his face. 

“And cut, back in five”

They had switched positions with her on the ground now facing his tented pants. Betty pulled his pants down and slowly licked from the tip to his balls before taking him in her mouth. He groaned above her and wove his hand in her ponytail to pull her closer. 

She sucked him off at a steady pace her hand playing with his balls to bring him closer. He hit the back of her throat and shot his cum in her mouth. Before she could react, she was being pulled to her feet and his already hard cock drove into her wet pussy. It was hard and fast, her legs wrapped around his bare waist and her breast bouncing in front of his face. 

He moved his thumb to roughly at her clit and the clamps tugging on her sore nipples added to the sensation and she climaxed squeezing his organs at the same time. 

Her legs felt like jelly when he pulled out and the camera moved in to get a closer shot of her dripping pussy. 

A while later, she was in her trailer ready to go home when she felt two arms wrap around her. She turned around to find her beanie wearing boyfriend grinning down at her. 

“So that was the hottest thing ever. Who knew sex in front of the camera could be so mind-blowing, pun intended”

She blushed at his praise. 

“Really you’re blushing for this after all the kinky shot you do everyday?”

“But what if I didn’t?” She replied seriously 

“What are you saying Betty?”

“I’m saying I love you and I want to all to myself.”

He stood shocked before he kissed her and whispered“I love you too” he smiled. 

“But what about the bills?” He asked 

“We’ll figure it out, but what I do know is that I want to give us a real try and us staying at a job we hate isn’t going to help.”

“Then we’ll figure it out” he parroted


End file.
